Gamoni (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Gamoni Render.png |hwo=Space |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =Toho, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=58 m |w=Unknown |t=Kaiju |fa=The Birth of FlamingoMask |la=Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! |all=Emperor Goro |enm=FlamingoMask, HAM |oth=None }} is a reptilian humanoid kaiju that appeared in episode 1 (near the end) and episode 2 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' Gamoni first appeared near the end of the episode, where she was deployed right away to combat FlamingoMask following Garbage Monster's defeat. Gamoni then got out her whip and sprayed out her flames towards at FlamingoMask. ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings! Gamoni followed through her attack by firing out a stream of flames down at FlamingoMask's area, to which FlamingoMask then grew to giant size and fought her off. FlamingoMask and Gamoni fought for a while, with Constantin Kalmár helping in during parts of the fight. After a vicious brawl between the two, Gamoni then constricted FlamingoMask with her snake-like neck, intent on crushing him to death with it. She came close to succeeding until then FlamingoMask stabbed his beak into her neck, hurting her neck badly and forcing her to reel her neck back. Emperor Goro saw that she was wounded and then ordered her to retreat back, to which Gamoni then did so, pulling out from the fight and turning invisible then, heading off. Emperor Goro re-deployed Gamoni then to harvest blood from the humans down on Earth. Gamoni did so, then travelling down to Okutama, Japan at the dead of night. She then used her invisibility cloak in order to do her operation. Her first capture was a lone fisherman, before then capturing more villagers in the area with her webs. Feeling she had enough, she then headed back to Emperor Goro's palace, where she then gave the tangled web full of human villagers to Emperor Goro so that he could drain their blood from their bodies. Gamoni continued to do this to two other villagers, before getting close to Hinohara. On her fourth raid she finally stopped at Hinohara past midnight, where upon arrival, she immediately carried out her plan. While she was invisible, fortunately Jeevz was able to detect her and notified HAM about it. As Gamoni began to capture more villagers, HAM arrived just in time. Thanks to Jeevz's vision, the HAM members were able to see Gamoni in the middle of her scheme and then opened fire at her. As HAM continued to pelt their blasts against the reptilian beast, Gamoni dropped her web trap to the ground and then ceased her invisibility cloak and then advanced towards HAM. FlamingoMask then size changed and fought off Gamoni, allowing HAM to rescue the villagers. Before they fought, Gamoni said to FlamingoMask that regardless of what happened, he (FlamingoMask) would not be able to stop the blood harvest. Gamoni then proclaimed that FlamingoMask's blood was going to be hers and then did battle with him, starting off her attack by kicking FlamingoMask's Wrecking Flail away in time before he could use it. Gamoni used her Gamoni Shurikens and whip to try to bring down FlamingoMask to his knees. As she began firing her shurikens out some more, FlamingoMask leaped up and then fired down a barrage of his Shadow Balls around her area. Gamoni then used her invisibility cloak and had FlamingoMask try to search for her. Gamoni reappeared behind FlamingoMask and then fired her spikes at him repeatedly. FlamingoMask flew up and did his best to avoid the barrage of shooting spikes. Enraged, Gamoni then fired Gamoni Shuriken at FlamingoMask again to bring him down. FlamingoMask then crash-landed, however as he landed down on the trees, it was there he had found his Wrecking Flail. As Gamoni got closer, she then fired out her fire breath at him and FlamingoMask used his Flamingo Shield to block the flames, before then throwing it at her. FlamingoMask then used his Wrecking Flail against her, doing damage against her. Gamoni was still determined however and then charged, holding her whip up. FlamingoMask then destroyed her whip with his Flamingo Beam, before then following up his attack by hurling his Flamingo Slugger against Gamoni. The Flamingo Slugger then sliced up Gamoni's head and arms, decapitating and killing her. Victorious, FlamingoMask then grabbed her head and tossed it into the waters and her body and arms then exploded. Gamoni's reign of terror was over. Abilities & Weapons * '''Invisibility Cloak:' From her golden braces, Gamoni can activate her invisibility cloak that makes her unable to be seen by anyone. The only way she can be seen however is from photographs. * Gamoni Fire: Gamoni can fire out a deadly stream of flames from her mouth at her opponents. * Gamoni Shuriken: Gamoni can fire out shurikens out from her navel at her opponents. * Whip: Gamoni is armed with a deadly whip that she can use to lash at her opponents. Upon hitting the ground, it can cause a ground explosion. * Webs: Gamoni can shoot out streams of webs out from her web. She can use these to trap and tangle her prey, and she used this to kidnap people for Emperor Goro so that he could harvest their blood. * Extending Neck: Gamoni can stretch her neck out and constrict her opponents with formidable power like a boa constrictor. * Spike Launcher: Gamoni can fire spikes from all over her body. Upon usage, she can regrow new spikes instantly. * Finger Lasers: Gamoni can fire out laser beams from her fingers. * Stealth: Despite her giant size, Gamoni is very stealthy, added with the help of her invisibility cloak. * Sharp Talons: Gamoni has very sharp talons that she can use for close combat. * Sharp Claws: Gamoni also has very sharp claws that she can use to hack and slash at her foes. Roar Trivia * Her demise at FlamingoMask's Flamingo Slugger was meant to be an homage to Eleking's demise from Ultraseven. * Gamoni is the first female kaiju to appear in FlamingoMask. * Gamoni's fire breath and shurikens in A Space Godzilla actually were very much different, as the she could shoot flames from her breasts and instead of shurikens, there Nazi swastika-shaped throwing knives. For obvious reasons, this was changed for her appearance in FlamingoMask where she instead possesses a standard fire breath and shurikens. * Originally Gamoni's image was the one from A Space Godzilla illustration, but it was taken down due to being deemed inappropiate. In it's place, Gallibon the Destroyer created a new image based on the old design, however instead giving her a "bra" to go with to fit to censor/cover her up. The bra design is based off of Enshoma's take on the same kaiju. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Female Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer